


Tied Up

by Apparentlynotreallyfinnish



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pure Smut, Reader-Insert, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:47:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25225549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apparentlynotreallyfinnish/pseuds/Apparentlynotreallyfinnish
Summary: You agreed on one night of fun between friends, no strings attached.Well, there might be no strings, but Link does find himself tied up and at your mercy.
Relationships: Link Neal/Reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 51





	Tied Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thinkanddoodle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thinkanddoodle/gifts).



> I blame Inky (@thinkanddoodle-batch) for this one.

“Try it out. It shouldn’t be too tight,” you say as you finish tying the silk scarf around Link’s left wrist. He yanks his arm and you’re pleased to see that the knot stays in place. The scarf presses a light, red mark into his skin. It disappears soon, but you imagine his wrists after you’re done with him and you feel a small flutter in your belly.

“It feels good,” he says, his voice already a bit hoarse, even though, you’re both still mostly clothed. You went as far as to Google knots the previous night and practice so you’d be able to do one that wouldn’t tighten if he pulled on it—scratch that— _when_ he pulled on it.

“Tell me if you get numb or tingly, okay?”

Link nods, following you with his eyes as you walk around the bed to tie up his other hand. He’s staring at you half-lidded and you try to ignore the hunger in his eyes. After a quick test pull, you’re both happy with the setup. 

You take a step back and marvel at your handiwork. Link’s lying on his bed, shirtless, wrists bound with red scarfs. There’s enough give for him to crook his arms a bit, but not enough for him to reach anything. He’s still wearing jeans and you can clearly see that the preparations have gotten him excited for what’s to come. You lean over the bed and run your fingers over his crotch. Link bucks up, trying to press his straining cock against your palm, but you quickly snatch your hand away with a teasing laugh.

“Nuh-uh. You’re not ready yet. Where’s the blindfold?”

Link pouts. “Do we _really_ need that?”

You cross your arms and frown. “I thought we talked about this? Are you having second thoughts?”

“Yeah. I mean, no! I—” Link stammers. He takes a deep breath and continues more calmly. “What I meant is yes, we talked about it and no, I’m not having second thoughts. Not really. I just—” He sucks his bottom lip into his mouth and lets his gaze trail down the curves your summer dress accentuates. His Adam’s apple bobs and you feel your cheeks flush. His wandering gaze lights a fire inside your belly and you feel like fanning your face when Link’s eyes stop somewhere around the very modest neckline of your dress. The flash in his eyes makes it very apparent that he’s undressing you in his mind.

“Isn’t it a bit unfair you get to see me naked, but I don’t get to see you?” he asks, a hint of pleading in his voice. You sigh and sit on the edge of the bed.

“That’s a bad idea. We agreed this would only happen once. You scratch my itch and I scratch yours, yeah? I don’t want this ruining our friendship. And if you see me— Every time I see you look at me after that I’m gonna wonder if you’re imagining me naked.”

“And that’s a problem because…?” Link asks with a sly wink. You shake your head and laugh.

“That’s just not how you’re supposed to think about your friends.”

“But— What about you?” he asks. 

“I’ve already seen you naked. We know it didn’t change things between us,” you say, smirking. 

He rolls his eyes and huffs. “Fine. The blindfold is in the drawer of the nightstand.”

Relieved, you bounce up to get it. With the blindfold in hand, you climb on the bed and straddle him. Your dress rides up your thighs and Link cranes his neck to see a flash of your upper thighs before you manage to slip the rubber band around his head and snap the blindfold in place.

“Tsk, tsk,” you admonish him and flick his nose. “Trying to catch a peek. Naughty boy.” He groans and lets his head fall back on the pillow. You make sure the blindfold is secure before backing down his legs to get to his jeans buttons. They open easily, with a satisfying pop-pop sound as his hardness struggles against the rigid fabric.

You slap the side of his ass playfully. “Up!” 

Obediently, Link lifts his butt and you yank his jeans down to his thighs. The move pulls his boxer briefs down to reveal an alluring patch of dark hair above his dick. You bend down to kiss the spot where the coarser hair meets the light dusting of soft hair on his lower belly and Link draws in a sharp breath. You leave a trail of wet kisses on his stomach and nip at his hipbone before you get up to rid him of his jeans entirely.

“You’re such a tease,” Link moans and you laugh.

“Oh, baby. I haven’t even started yet.”

The frustrated groan you get as a reply makes your insides squirm. You throw his jeans on the floor and take in the sight of his bare legs. He’s shaved them again and you can’t help but let your palm slide up his leg, feeling the smoothness of his skin. He shivers under your touch and wriggles his hips when you come closer to his clothed erection. You move your palm over it, feeling his length through the fabric. There’s already a wet spot on his boxers and you rub it against the head of his cock, making Link groan and squirm.

“Already wet for me, Neal? So sweet of you.”

Link just moans in response and you grab the waistband of his boxers. His cock bounces out eagerly when you pull them down.

“Someone’s excited,” you tease and you can see his chest heave as he takes in a deep breath.

“Touch it,” Link pleads. “Gimme something. I’m dying over here.” As if to attest to his words, Link’s cock pulses against his thigh, practically begging for your touch.

You decide to have mercy on him and wrap your hand around the base of his cock. Link lets out a relieved sigh when you stroke it from base to tip and back.

He’s gorgeous. Of course, he is, and you can stare at every inch of him unabashedly. You’re sure you look like an animal in heat, but you don’t care. There’s no one around to see it. You duck down to lick away the bead of pre-cum that bursts from his slit.

“Ah!” Link gasps and his mouth stays open, drawing in quick breaths as you swirl your tongue around the head of his cock. Heat gathers in your groin and the pulse of it makes you squirm. You wanna devour him.

“Anyone ever tell you that your cock is pretty?” you ask between shallow bobs. 

“Pretty?” he asks, sounding breathless. “N-no?”

“Yeah. You know how you have those cock-sucking lips—” 

“Hey!” he interrupts in mock-offense, but you hear the smile in his voice. His plump, pink lips have gotten so many compliments from drunken bar-goers that he can no longer deny what everyone else knows to be a fact.

“Hush. You know you do. But your cock… It’s like the opposite. It begs to be sucked. It practically screams for me to take it as far down my throat as I can manage.”

“Jesus,” Link whispers in awe as you show him exactly how far that is. The headboard creaks as he pulls on his restraints. The head of his cock brushes against the back of your throat and you swallow around it, pleased with the loud curse the move draws from Link. You stay there, impaled by his cock until tears burst from the corners of your eyes. Only then do you back away to take a breath and release him. His cock throbs in your hand, the head of it deep red and slick with your saliva. You wipe the overflown spit from the corner of your mouth and watch him slowly fuck himself into your fist.

“So yummy,” you murmur, giving him one last, tight stroke, rubbing the head of his cock with your thumb before letting go. His thighs tremble and his ass lifts from the bed, searching for more of your touch.

You ignore it and get up from the bed. Your hand slips under your dress and you feel the dampness in your panties. You can’t resist pressing your palm hard against yourself and a moan slips from your lips. Link’s head turns towards you and he licks his lips.

“You touching yourself?” he asks, his voice unsteady. You imagine his eyes behind the blindfold, desperate to see you, pupils blown black.

“Maybe,” you say teasingly and after one final brush over the panties you pull them down. Link whimpers and kicks the soles of his feet against the bed in frustration.

“Come back,” he whines. 

You almost want to leave him hanging for a little while, watch his need for you to mount. But you feel too impatient. The condom packet crinkles in your hand when you climb back on top of him. You’ve left the dress on. You hadn’t planned it that way, but the idea of riding him clothed when he’s fully nude makes your cheeks flush and your heartbeat quicken. There’s something delightfully dirty about it as if you’ve just tilted the power balance even more in your favor.

You straddle one of his legs, positioning yourself over his thigh. When you sink down onto it, rubbing yourself on him, Link lifts it, pressing his leg harder against your sex. You’re already so wet, probably more than ready for him, but you wanna make sure.

“You feel that?” you ask, breathless as you keep rutting yourself against his skin. Your hands are braced against the bed, one on each side of his chest, the sheets bunching into your fists as your clit slides against him, making you hum with pleasure.

“Yeah,” Link gasps. “Fuck, I wanna touch you. Please— I just wanna—” The ties around his wrists bite harder into his skin as he tugs on the restrains in desperation.

You tilt your hips and slip your hand between your bodies. There’s not even a whisper of resistance as you slide two fingers inside yourself. You moan as your digits sink in deep.

“I’m tempted to just get myself off on your leg and leave you there tied up. Leave your cock throbbing for me.”

“Please, god, no,” Link prays, his whole body moving under you, against you. You let out a pleased hum. 

“I like it when you beg for me. Don’t worry. I’m only teasing,” you promise. “Just making sure I’m nice and wet for you.”

Link lets out a litany of curses and his cock jerks, more pre-cum dripping out of him and smearing all over his thigh. You ride your fingers on his leg for a moment longer, marveling at the way Link’s chest rises and falls.

“Fuck me,” he begs. His words make the hairs on the nape of your neck stand on end and you move away from his thigh, feeling a laughter bubble up inside your chest at the sight of the leg you used for your pleasure. You draw a finger from the smeared pre-cum over to his wet thigh. 

“I bet we taste good together,” you say and bring your finger onto Link’s lips. “Here.”

Link sucks your finger into his mouth and moans around it, savoring the taste.

“More,” he pants when you pull your finger away and you repeat the move with two fingers, watching them sink all the way inside his mouth, his lovely dick-sucking lips pursing around them. His tongue swirls around them and pushes between them as you slowly fuck his mouth with your soaked digits.

“Good boy,” you purr and paint his lips with your departing fingers, making his mouth lovely and glistening. You watch him sigh and lean back his head, exposing his beautiful neck. You can’t resist latching onto it, sucking a mark right next to his Adam’s apple. He whimpers and bucks as you mouth at his neck. 

“Please,” he whispers. You leave his neck with one final kiss and move to straddle him. Link’s cock twitches as you slide the condom on. Without preamble, you lift yourself up and guide him against your entrance.

“Tell me before you come,” you say before you sink down onto him. Link barely has time to acknowledge your words and nod. You brace your hands against his chest and start moving your hips. He fills you to the brim and you throw your head back, enjoying the feeling of being in charge like this. 

“Oh, my— Jesus fucking Christ! You feel—” Link struggles for words and you stare at his flushed cheeks and his glazed lips. You wanna kiss him, but you’d agreed on no kissing on the mouth. It had been your idea, a harebrained attempt at making sure you wouldn’t fall for him. As if that would be possible. As if you already hadn’t.

You ride him fast and hard, your thighs trembling and your chest heaving. You already feel your own release creeping closer, tightening your stomach, but you’re not done, you have plans and you’re silently begging for him to announce his impending orgasm.

“Oh, shit! Oh, fuck! Oh, I—I ain’t gonna— Holy—! I’m… I’m…” Link’s words tumble out of him in interrupted bursts and you feel his whole body tense under yourself when he finally whimpers the word ‘ _coming_ ’.

Instantly, you roll off of him, hoping you weren’t too late. You fall on your back on the bed, panting from the exertion, gasping for air. You already know you’ll feel the work-out tomorrow. 

“N-no!” Link stammers, thrashing beside you. His cock slaps from one thigh to the other and a laugh almost escapes you. 

“No, no, no, no. Come back. _Please_ , don’t— Don’t leave me like this!” Link’s fingers are tightened into pale fists and he pulls harder and harder on his restrains, digging the scarf deeper into his skin. There will be marks, you’re sure of it.

“Shhh, babe. Settle down. I got you,” you whisper, pushing yourself up, sitting beside him. Link calms down a bit, still panting and pleading under his breath. You’re pleased with yourself; his cock is still throbbing greedily between his legs, release so close yet so far. 

You reach for it and brush one finger along its length—touch so light it’s barely a touch. Link jerks and whines, his cock pulsing like he’s about to come. You leave it be and move your touch elsewhere, trailing along his stomach and chest, drawing the shapes of his ribs. 

“Please.”

You tease his nipples, perking them up one at a time before pinching one hard enough to drive Link’s heels into the bed and his back arching off of it.

“Please.”

You lean over him and soothe the abused nipple with a few soft licks, making Link moan and shudder.

“Please.”

His voice has an edge of deep desperation in it when you slide your fingers over his clavicles, then up to his neck, drawing the edges of the purple mark you left there before.

“Please.”

His chest heaves and you watch in fascination as his cock twitches and jerks between his shaking legs. You rub your thumb along his jawline, drawing the sharp edge of it before you move to gently pet his cheek. You crawl over closer to the head of the bed and press your mouth against his ear.

“You’re doing so well,” you murmur and pepper small kisses on the shell of his ear. “A little bit longer.”

“ _Please_ ,” he gasps as your mouth trails along his jaw and sneaks up to press a quick kiss on the corner of his mouth, testing the limit you’d agreed on. As you pull away, his mouth opens and closes, seeking your lips, begging for a kiss and your stomach clenches painfully. You want to slot your mouths together, want to taste his breath, and rub your tongue against his. You want to kiss him until the sun sets and the room turns dark and cool from the night air. But instead, you move away and your thumb brushes along Link’s lower lip. Link lets out a disappointed sigh that tugs at your heart.

“Are you feeling calmer?” you ask, petting his messy hair. Link nods vehemently and you can see the muscles in his arms tense and relax as he fights against the desire to rock his body in need.

“Are you gonna tell me when you’re about to come?” you ask as you climb on top of him. The noise Link makes is almost inhuman—something between a cry and a moan. He understands what you’re doing, he knows he’s not coming for a long while.

“Are you?” you repeat and he whispers a strained ‘yes’.

And you start all over. You ride his beautiful cock. You watch his body undulate and tremble under your rolling hips. You hear his pleasure as moans and groans and words that don’t make sense. When he announces that his culmination nears, you move away. He pleads and whimpers, thrashes against the restraints and begs and begs and begs. You tease him with your fingers, your tongue, your mouth. You suck more marks into his skin. You make his chest heave with soft kisses pressed into his inner thighs. You make him gasp for air with every trick up your sleeve. And then you ride him again.

By the fourth iteration, Link is a writhing mess. The blindfold soaks up his tears, but you can hear them in the way his chest rises and falls. His hair is matted onto his forehead and sticks up in wild curls on top of his head. Gasping breaths have dried his lips, constantly tempting you to lick your way into his mouth. Sweat pools on his belly, his chest glistening from it. Red marks have permanently etched into his wrists and your fingers itch from the desire to draw a few matching ones onto his chest. His legs tremble and his muscles are visibly cramping. You’ve asked him if he wants to stop; if he needs to use his colors, but when you ask again, he just mumbles ‘green, green, green’ over and over again. So you move again, feeling the burn in your thighs as you roll off of him.

“I need to—” Link sobs. “I need t-to come. Please. Let me c-co—”

You’re on the edge of your patience as well, throbbing from every thrust, from every pass of his hard cock inside you. With trembling hands, your reach for the blindfold.

“Want you to see me come,” you say, voice hoarse from exertion. Link blinks his eyes wildly, his gaze unable to focus for a long time. When it finally locks onto you, you can’t stop yourself anymore. You rush for his lips, crashing your mouths together, desperately tugging at his hair to pull you closer to each other. Link lifts his head from the bed and answers the kiss with as much enthusiasm if not more. You opt out of the final bit of teasing and climb on top of him again, easily guiding him inside your warmth. You both sigh into each other’s mouths as your bodies join once again.

There are no words anymore, from either of you. You move over him slowly, keeping him deep inside, rutting your bodies together. You’re staring into his eyes, your foreheads pressed together. 

Miraculously, your release hits first and your eyes flutter closed as your back arches and the pleasure builds and pulses and throbs and warmth spreads from between your legs to all over your body, leaving your limbs tingling and weak.

You’re not sure, but from the dizzying haze of your orgasm you think you hear Link gasp “so fucking beautiful.” But before you’re sure you heard right, he’s coming too, coming almost violently, his body writhing between your legs. He growls and pulls on his restrains hard enough that one of the scarfs rips in half, his arm flying loose. He takes full advantage of the accidental liberation and grips your waist, rocking his hips hard against you as his orgasm crashes over him.

It takes a long time for both of your breathing to return to normal. You lie partly on top of him, tangled in your dress, feeling faintly disgusted over how sweaty you are. The way Link’s free hand slowly rubs your back, occasionally climbing up to pet your hair, makes you feel better, though.

“That was—” Link starts, lets out a deep breath, and continues, voice filled with awe. “ _Transcendent._ ”

A small giggle escapes you and you hide your blushing face into his chest. He nudges you up and you answer the call of his lips. The kiss is soft and searching, almost tentative and when you part, he finds your eyes with his own.

“If you think I’m letting you go after that you’ve lost your mind.”

Warmth rushes your chest, somehow leaving behind more tingles than the mind-blowing orgasm just did.

“What?” you say with a smirk. “Are you saying that you’re gonna— _tie_ me up?”

Link throws his head back and laughs, but when you catch his eyes again you see a mischievous glint in them. Heat rushes between your legs and you draw in a quick breath. This should be interesting. 


End file.
